untrusting
by Blinksgoil92
Summary: Amber has an violent famous boyfriend in London, she moves to America to get away from him but can she really escape from The Artful Dodger?she is now untrusting of all of the male population can the Newsies help the through her troubles
1. Chapter 1

I stepped on to the boat , my heart being torn apart, I was leaving my life in England with the love of my heart, the famous Dodger or the Artful Dodger so some of you. I should really explain why I'm leaving him. Well here goes, it all started when I was six , Fagin (you heard of him?) took me in , taught me to be a pick pocket like the others. I was just like the other boys, I would wrestled and mess about with the others. Dodger was my best friend ,we went every where together then about ten years ago this small boy called Oliver twist shows up and causes a mass of trouble. Fagin assigned Dodger to him , says he has to show him the ropes , anyway he turns out to be some rich toff's Grandson , Nancy ends up murdered ( she was like my mother , I loved her) by her husband Bill Sikes. Bill ends up hanging himself and Oliver gets a comfy mansion to live in. the police had found our hideout so we had to scatter. In the madness I got separated from Dodger so I left London , I got a job in Southampton for five years till eventually I ended up in London again . Just by chance or fate (whatever way you look at it) I meet Dodger again. He had taken over from Bill and he had changed , form a scrawny little pickpocket to a strong handsome , most feared man in the whole of London and apparently I had changed from a scrawny little girl to a scrawny woman. He told me he loved me and I loved him .

So here I am standing on a boat bound for America at the age of sixteen . Why? Because Dodger has taken up his predecessors love of violence. I wont let him beat me just because I wouldn't see things his way, Nancy lived with it and look what happened to her. I gave him a choice to stop beating me or lose me forever , he chose to stop beating me and broke it last night when he came home drunk last night acusing me of cheating . I left straight after he passed out . Now I have to look forward to my new live in America.

* * *

**hope ya liked the start i'll update soon i promise**

**please review**


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped off the boat at Brooklyn; there was a huge crowd in the dock. There was one other boat there, on one of the empty docks a group of boys jumped in and out of the water and generally fooled around. I made my way to Manhattan. On the way I was stopped by one of the boys at the empty dock.

" hey , Doll were ya goin', ya wat at hang round wid us?" he had dirty blonde hair ,ice blue eyes and a walking stick stuck through his red suspenders.

"Hi, I'm goin to Manhattan and no I don't want to hang round with you or your friends" I said looking at him suspiciously

"see ya round then darlin' da names Spot Conlon, ya need any din just ask."

"Um well ya know of any jobs goin in Manhattan?"

"Why Hattan? Why not stay in Brooklyn, I know a lot of jobs here."  
" I'm not tough enough, I heard about Brooklyn on the boat." I started walking off.

"Hey, I don't know ya name." he shouted after me. I thought fast.

"Err Rebecca Smith." I called over my shoulder not even slowing down, I hurried over the bridge into Manhattan, first things first I had to get some food, only problem I only had 1 pound, 17 shillings and 6 pennies , hurried to the nearest police station, they could change my money for me couldn't they? I wandered in and headed for the desk.

"Excuse me mister?" a fat man peered over the desk

"Wat ya want street rat? Go back at da sidewalk and stop wasting police time.

"But I need at change me money." I put my purse on the table

"Change ya money? Why?"

"I've only got English money, mister" I muttered, I hate talking to men, snivelling worthless sperm donnas.

"Ya just got in from England, hey? Well I'll help ya out if ya help me out." I backed away as he was looking me up and down; he took my money off the table.

"Never"

"Well, I don't see any money ta change so get outta 'ere." he moved round the side of the desk. I snatched my money off the table and ran for it, out the door and down the street, I looked behind he and saw the dirty copper was chasing me shouting "the dirty little street rat stole some money from the station, thief, thief, catch her." I ran as fast as I could, twisting and turning through unknown streets, I swerved into a ally and out the other side, I turned to see if I could see anyone chasing me and ran into something solid and fell to the ground.

"Ow" I groaned as I hurriedly stood.

"Excuse me miss, ya ok? Why ya running, sorry ya ran inta me" a brown haired lanky boy with pink long johns said as he took his hat off, followed by his friend

"Fine, need to hide, coppers after me." I muttered more to myself

"Coppers?" the other boy with an eye patch asked

"Yes, police, dame dirty bastard tried to steal all my money." I looked behind me and saw the police; I instantly took off into a run leaving two slightly confused boys standing on the pavement or from now on sidewalk I suppose. Suddenly there were strong arms slowing me down and then dragging me into an ally. I struggled with all my might.

"Hey, hey we'se wont hoirt ya, we'se wanna help." I looked up and saw a brown leather eye patch inches away from my face. I felt breath on the back of my neck. Great I though, I'm standing in a tiny ally with two boys I don't know. Well done Amber, ya really did well this time.

"How do I know that" I spat quietly. Suddenly a whole crowd sprinted past headed by the fat copper. After I was sure they had gone I exited the ally wiping the grime off my patched skirt. "Um thanks." I muttered before I walked away.

"Miss, can we'se walk ya home? Make sure the bulls don't getcha." the boy with the patch asked. I stopped and turned around.

"You would like that wouldn't you, walk an innocent girl home then demand things for helping her." I spat then spat on the ground in front of them. "Anyway I don't have a house, last one I had I left a billion miles away two weeks ago." I started walking again.

"So where are ya from miss?" Pink boy asked. They walked either side of me down the street.

"London." I didn't want to tell them too much but basic details wouldn't hurt.

"That's in England right." patchy asked

"It is"

"When did ya leave?" Pink boy

"Two weeks ago, like I said."

"When ya arrive?" patchy

"Half an hour ago."

"Any where ta sleep? Work?"Patchy

"No, don't you two have something else to do?"

"No, we wanna help." Pink boy

"What you want in return?" I muttered

"nothing." patchy and pink boy at the same time

"Wat ya like at cleaning?" Pink boy

"Why?"

"The place we call home is run by this kind old man and he's rubbish at cleaning so I thought, ya need a job, we need a cleaner." patchy

"How many other boys?"

"Um it's full of them, Goils aint allowed ta be Newsies." Pink boy said

"Well, no thanks don't trust boys."

"Ya don't have ta trust us ta clean our lodgin' house." Patchy said

"I'll think about it."

"Well if ya change ya mind just ask for Blink, that's me or my friend Skittery." Patchy said.

"Thank you mister but I better get goin, find dinner ya know." I quickly hurried off before Blink could respond.

"Wats ya name miss." I ignored him and carried on down the street. I wandered round looking for some dinner. I still had my money but that was worth less at the moment as it was still in sterling. I decided that first thing I was going to do tomorrow morning was to find a bank and hope the men in there aren't like the police man. As I didn't have any money I used everything Bill, Fagin and Dodger taught me and pick-pocketed a couple of fat wallets, two gold watches and a squashed sandwich. I had to be grateful to them for something. After I finished my beef sandwiches I wandered round looking for a warm, dry place to sleep. I considered an ally but they were all cold and damp and not that safe. I passed a huge theatre but it had not closed yet so I passed it quickly and headed down the road. After five minutes I reached the train station. The porch was very inviting, there was a fire near the entrance and it was nice and dry. I lay down in a corner close to the fire and soon fell asleep.

**hope you like this . please review**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I rose early as I know from experience that the railway workers hate homeless children sleeping on their platform. My stomach growled like a ravenous bear so I made my way to the bank pocketing an apple and a few coins along the way. When I finally reached the bank it was closed, these Americans were lazy, I looked at the watch I pocketed yesterday and saw it was six thirty. Back in England the banks were opened exactly six O'clock not a minute later. I sat on the pavement while I waited for them. I pulled out the wallets I stole the day before and counted what was inside which was 10 dollars notes, 1 dime, a nickel and 9 pennies. By the time I was sure how much I had (Nancy taught me maths and she was taught by Fagin who taught himself, you get the picture) the bank was open so I straightened my skirt, stood up straight and walked in.

"Excuse me mister?"

"Yes Miss wat can i'se do for ya?"

"I arrived in America yesterday and I would like to change my money from sterling to dollars please."

"Where are your parents miss?"

"Dead mister, on 'ship mister."

"oh I'm sorry youn' lady. How much money would ya like ta change?"

"1 pound, 17 bob and 6 pennies please mister."

"That's an alot miss. Ok give'm 'ere." I did as he said and he slid 77 and half dollars across the counter.

"Thanks mister." I quickly walked out of the building and set my mind to find a job. I told myself I was not going to steal from now on. I walked into shops asking if there were any free jobs but they all went the same. Either I was too young, not experienced enough or the wrong sex. At around lunch time my stomach was still growling so I paused my search and entered a cheap looking restaurant called Tibbys. As soon as I stepped in the sound hit me like a brick wall. The whole room was crammed with teenage boys some with stacks of papers on their laps. I found a table close to the door and quickly ordered. Before long a shadow fell over the table. I looked up and saw Blink and Skittery standing over me with one of their friends. He was blonde with glasses, my heart fluttered inside my chest before stilling itself as I reminded myself that I didn't know him and didn't care too. He could be exactly like Dodger or Bill.

"Yer hi." I squeaked I realized I was now trapped by the three teenagers.

"hey, how ya doin', found anywhere ta sleep? Or a job?" Blink asked flashing me with a magnificent smile.

"Erm, not exactly and I haven't found a job yet."

"Our offer still stands doll." Skittery added as they sat down opposite me.

"Don't call me doll, Skittery." I muttered.

"Hey she remembered me name!" He exclaimed "wat should I call ya?"

"Amber." I muttered before my brain could react.

"Dat's a nice name." Their friend said

"Oh dis is Dutchy." Skittery said

"Um nice to meet you." I muttered into the pork sandwich that just arrived

"you too." He grinned. "Wats dis offer dere talkin bout?"

"A maid for da lodgin' house." Blink grinned

"Cool we really need a maid." Dutchy commented. " Some of the guys kinda scared the other one and she left the next day."

"Ha, I'd be the only girl in a house full of teenage boys. I don't think so. Boys have such dirty minds and bad tempers I wouldn't feel safe." I finished my sandwich and started on the tea.

"We aint like dat, here we don't hit goils and we would respect ya." Blink assured me.

"Give us a chance, if ya don't like us after a week ya can forget about us forever. Deal?" Skittery suggested

" please, agree" Dutchy plead, " we really need a maid" I saw three blue and two brown pleading eyes and saw they really wanted me in their life and for us to be friends.

"You have one week to persuade me that not all of the male population are worthless, evil, heartless, violent..."

"Ok we get the idea." Skittery interrupted as Blink stood on the seat.

"Hey guys, SHUT UUPPPPPPPP!" he shouted, the room went deadly quite. "We now have a maid!" he announced pointing down at me, the room went up in uproar. Boys whooped and cheered and came over to congratulate me.

"Hey amber, after I sell me papes I'll take ya ta da lodgin' 'ouse." Blink told me. Papes? What in the lord name are papes?

"Papes?" I asked completely confused

"Papers, newspapers. We're Newsies."

"Newsies?" the room burst out laughing

"We sell newspapers." Dutchy explained

"Oh ok, owe don't laugh at me, it aint my fault I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dey know it's not but they forget their mannas sometimes." Dutchy said.

"Yer sorry Amb, go get ya bags and I'll take ya round the city while I sell da rest of me papes."

"I don't have any bags." I said plainly.

"Ya sayin ya came across da Atlantic wid nothing but wat ya wearin?" Skittery said slightly disgusted

"Um, yes, I had to get out quick; I only owned an extra dress anyway. I'm used ta slumming it. I was gonna buy some more clothes once I had settled in a gift from the stupid straight laces walking round outside." Everyone looked confused.

" 'rich people. Um back in London I was a pick pocket, so when I find myself in a strange country with no money my hand starts wandering." I explained smirking.

"Ya were a pick pocket?" one of the boys asked, he had a black cowboy hat hanging off his neck.

"Um yer, I aint gonna do it anymore unless I really have to." I said hurriedly "your stuff is safe."

"Ow no it aint that but I'm glad. Did ya know Mr Sikes or Mr Fagin?"

"Ha knew them, Fagin fed me and took my earnings and Sikes, well Sikes was Sikes, I hated them but Nancy Sikes, Bill's wife ... I loved her." I said feeling sick. A tear escaped my well guarded eyes "how you know about them?"

"They were in the papes a week afta it happened."

"Well you can thank those two men and Dodger for my hatred of all 'male population."

"Dodger?" blink asked

"Wow you guys are good, I've never opened up this much to anyone especially male strangers." I took a deep breath. "Dodger was Bill's right hand man and for the last three years my boyfriend. He became Bill and I became Nancy, even though we were so young" I refused to let any more tears fall. "Anyway are you going to show me how to sell papes?"

"Um sure, let's go, see ya guys later." Blink stood up and we were soon out in the street. "Ya really wanna know how ta sell papes?"

"Erm not really, I just needed to get out, a room full of boys, yuck! Anyway I'm being a maid not a Newsies"

"Ok, we're going to Central park; it's the best place to sell at this time of day."

"Ok that sounds good to me." We walked off through the streets while Blink sold the rest of his papes. After three hours we finished and blink lead me to the lodging house and my new home. We stopped outside a small building with peeling paint and a squeaky door. Inside was a desk in the middle of the room and stairs in the corner. Behind the desk an old man sat on a stool.

"Hey, Kloppman, we've found a Maid." Blink called

"That's nice, bring her here and ya can find her a bed."

"Will I have to sleep in the same room as 'others?"

"No dear, there is a separate room next to the main one. Now wat is ya name?"

"Amber." I told him

"Age?"

"17"

"Ok Blink show her to her new room. I'll show ya round tamorro."

"Thanks mister." Blink lead me up the stairs. On the landing were two doors, we entered the one on the left. Inside was a old bed and a chest of drawers." Wow this is great."

" not really, the bed aint that comfy."

"i cant remember 'last time i slept in a bed. I think it was when i was in the orphanage when i was five."

" ok in that case this is luxury. Ya want ta meet everyone?"

" erm sure, but not at 'same time." We went into the next room. The room was filled with bunk beds and on each a boy was sprawled.

" right, theres Jack ya met him at Tibbys, then Race, Specs, Itey, Snoddy, PieEater, Snipeshooter, Boots ,Pockets ya'll like him, Thumper, Arty."

" Blink have mercy on her, let her get to know us in her own time." Skittery interrupted.

"um thanks Skittery , i'm feeling a bit tired , if you don't mind i' gonna go to bed."

"thats fine, see ya in da mornin' Amber." Blink and Skittery called after me. I exited the room and almost bumped into Mr Kloppman.

"Amber, just da goil i wanted ta see, one of ya jobs is ta wake da boys up in da mornin', i'll do it tamorro. Then ya on ya own. They wake up at six thirty."

"yes sir."

"and its Kloppy or Kloppman not sir."

"ok, see you in the morning then." I headed into my room and opened the chest of drawers. To my delight there was a night dress which was the right size, imagine that. I changed quickly as i didn't trust the boys to burst in on me. I slid between the cold sheets and fell instantly asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter has been edited so enjoy**

The next morning I woke just before dawn which was about 5:30, got dressed and made my way downstairs. I found the kitchen and set about making something for breakfast. There wasn't much in the cupboards, I made a mental note to go shopping for more food later. I eventually found two dozen eggs and a pint of milk, Omelettes it is then. I was just finishing when the first boy came in.

" um something smells nice." he muttered.

" phanks, grab a plate from 'stack on 'table then come over here for 'omelette." The boy did as I said

" the name's Specs by the way." he muttered as he sat at the large table. Soon the others followed their nose and appeared. Some walking in confused , obviously not knowing what a kitchen is used for. The table soon filled up so some boys had to stand while they ate.

" thanks a lot , that was lovely." someone said next to me making me jump. I turned and saw Blink and Dutchy standing there grinning

" I make ya jump?" Blink asked

" No."

" Anyway wat ya doin taday," Dutchy asked

" Kloppman is show me round 'lodging house then I phink I'll go food shopping. Why?"

" one of the small boys is hurt so he cant sell papes , could ya keep an eye on him." Blink said

" sure, wats wrong wiv 'im?"

" broke his arm jumping of a wall." Blink said

" Aw poor chap."  
" ok , we better get going, we'll see you tonight."

" ok, see you tonight I guess." they walked out with the rest of the remaining boys. I busied myself by cleaning up the dishes till Kloppmen came in.

" how did ya get on with breakfast taday?"

" fine phanks"

" great , come wid me and I'll show you where everydin is."

" ok" I followed him back out the door. We went upstairs and Kloppmen showed me where the cleaning things were and the room with the mangle and the wash tub. Kloppmen then left to let me get on with my work. First I collected all the clothes scattered around the large bedroom and scrubbed them clean. At round lunch I had scrubbed the kitchen, washed all the floors and had hung the wet washing on the roof. As I walked though the bedroom I noticed the boy on the bed with his arm in a splint.

" how are you feeling?" I asked as I walked over to his bed

" da arm hurts a bit , but I'se real bored , who are you?"

" I'm 'new maid Amber, what are you called?"

" Boots."

" well Boots , would you like to come for a walk with me and buy some food? You can choose what we eat for 'next week."

"You want me to choose ? Sure." he jumped up from his bed wincing a bit

" be careful though, don't want you hurting yourself anymore. Blink said you jumped off a wall."

" yer, well I tripped over it really. I was running and I didn't see it and before I know it I hit the floor."

" aww poor you. Heres 'list of things we need , shall we go. I might buy you a cola or some sweets."

" but their like a dollor a bottle."

" I used to be a pick pocket so I borrowed some money of a couple of rich toffs." I said grinning

" ya like Pockets then, he steals. But Jack always tells him off."

" well stealing is bad but I didn't have anything and I aint going to do it anymore. Does Jack tell people off a lot?"

"only when we do stuff bad, he's the leader see. He's like a father to some of us younger guys."

" I see." we had reached the bottom of the stair and Boots was struggling with the door.

" ya want some help?" I asked , I know that some boys want to prove that they can do anything and hate being given help

" no I can do it." he groaned then after a minute he gave up. " go on then" I opened the door and we made our way down the street towards the market. As soon as we came to the end of Dune Street the mass of people hit us. Obviously everyone else had the same idea as me. First off we went to the baker, as I opened the door the smell of fresh bread wafted towards me.

" good day miss, wat can I get for you?" a plump lady behind the counter called.

" er well lets see. We need enough bread for thirty boys for 'week." I muttered

" thirty?"

"I'm 'new maid at 'boys lodging house you see"

" you sure you can afford all that. It'd be five loafs which comes at $1."

" don't worry I can afford it ." I assured her. The bakers wife grudgingly placed nine loafs on the counter. I handed over the money and Boots picked up five and I put the rest in my basket. Next we went to the grousers , the butchers, by 2 O'clock we were ladened down with food, so I decided we should rest on the grass in the park. In the distance I could hear some of my boys calling out the headlines.

"Ha." I muttered , my boys , did I really consider them mine, I've only known them for a day. I wont let them know I enjoy living there, they may still change and show their real characters after all.

"Boots, you 'ungry?"

"Sure am."

"Go over to 'shop and buy two colas and a hot dog." I told him as I handed over three dollars; him stared at them in his palm as if he had never seen a dollar before, then scampered of towards the shop. I enjoyed the sunshine while I waited, until a shadow fell over me, causally opened my eyes incase it was the horrible peeler from two days ago but to my surprise it was two grinning boys.

"Why, aftanoon miss, you out here all alone widout anyone ta protect ya."

"Hello boys, you finished already? And no I have Boots with me, I sent him for two bottles of cola."

"Yes we have, was a good day taday." Dutchy said as he sat down beside me.

"Boots can't protect ya from thugs stealing food, he has a broken arm." Blink said as he stared at the mound of food in my basket.

"I see no thugs stealing anything yet, and if you're referring to you two I phink I fend you off myself. Take an apple each then be off with you."

"That hurt." Blink teased clutching his heart. "We're not afta food."

"Just ya company." Dutchy finished.

"Well if you stay too long then I'll have to use your strong muscles to carry 'food back."

"Ya compliment us?" Blink grinned

"I can't deny 'muscles bulging through you shirts can I."

"Stay away from 'er, leave 'er alone." came a cry from behind me. I looked round and saw Boots racing towards us.

"It's ok Boots." I called. He slowed down as he came closer then stood in front of me scowling at Blink and Dutchy.

"I'm looking afta 'er taday, so bugger off." he muttered as he took swigs from his bottle.

"You got another bottle for me?" I asked

"Oh yer, sorry miss, forgot." he pulled another bottle out of his pocket.

"Now what do you want to do for 'rest of 'day Boots?" I asked

"I don't know, my feet hurt and so does my arm." I glanced down at his feet and saw he had huge holes in his shoes.

"Well, have we got all the food on the list?" Boots took the list I gave him out of his pocket and looked down it.

"we have everything."

"Let's go home then, I'm tired too. We could have a game of something." I suggested, Dutchy and Blink jumped up and offered me a hand each. " why phank you , now Boots that's how you should act around girls to make them like you better." he gave me a disgusted look.

"Why would I want a girl to like me, they're always horrible to me." he muttered.

" well you see, girls need us to do everything so if they like you , they'll ask you to do stuff then give you treats…" Blink said grinning as he bent to pick up a basket.

" you aint getting any of'treats you mean from me mister Blink if that's why your hanging round." I warned

"of course not, I meant sweets or cola." he said as he passed by. Dutchy quickly picked up the other basket and we set off back towards the lodging house. " Amber?"

" yes." I sighed, it was getting harder and harder to hate these boys.

" back there ya called me master. Why?"

"habbit, I work for you now and I'm used to calling my employers by their titles. You want me to stop?"

"nah, I like being called master, makes me feel important."

" but were the lowest of the low." Dutchy interrupted. " so if Amber is below us then that don't work. We're equals, its not fair for her to call us master or mister. If she calls us that then we have to call her miss."

"sounds good to me." Blink muttered. "we want to show ya dat not all boys are like dis Dodger blokey. I at least want ya at like me."

"yer, I don't like da thought dat such a pretty goil hates us."

" but I cant trust ya." I replied , feeling annoyed that they were talking about me like I wasn't there.

" ya don't have ta trust us , just like us." Dutchy said.

" well it is hard to hate you two." I admitted.

"aww ya so nice." Dutchy

" ah here's the new maid!" a boy who was leaning against the wall exclaimed. He sauntered over, smirking at me as he looked me up and down.

" yes, Spot this is Amber , Amber this is Spot he lives in Brooklyn. We'll put this in the kitchen"

"we've met before." he muttered

" unfortunately." I answered as he stepped forward.

" ya called yaself Rebecca Smith."

" and I have a lot of names."

" well now , give ya old friend a hug."

" spot don't, that's not a good idea.." Blink warned from the door, then he disappeared into the house. I stepped back and swung my fist at Spot's face.

" stay away from me" I growled through clenched teeth as I felt my fist connect with flesh.

"aww ya bitch."

" you touch me and I'll hit you again." I growled

" I'll do more than touch ya, no-one I mean no-one hits Spot Conlon." he growled back as he advanced on me, I stepped back with every step he took, I bumped into a wall and felt a flash of terror fly through me. Spot placed his hands on the wall either side of my head.

" give me a kiss Rebecca or is it Amber? Either way, you denied me a hug so I'm going to steal your innocence." he grinned evilly

" get ya hands off 'er , she said no and she means no!" Blink came racing towards us followed closely behind by Dutchy. Before I know it Spot was being thrown across the street by Blink. My legs turned to jelly and I started to shake violently. I sank to the ground and started to sob.

" Amber! Oh Amber are you ok? Did he do anything?" I slowly shook my head

"no, he tried but didn't get anywere." I sobbed , dam how can I cry in front of him. " you and Blink saved me." I chuckled sadly.

" come on , lets get ya inside and then I'll go help Blink." he nervously helped me up. I followed him inside and sank down on the sofa next to him.

"ya ok miss?"

"I'll be fine." I said shivering

"ok, I'll go and help Blink then." he muttered as he stood up but I grabbed his hand before he could go anywhere.

"stay here will you , I don't want to be left alone."

"sure babe." he sat back down again and relaxed back into the sofa.

" phanks." I sighed as I leaned against him, I felt his body stiffen then gradually relax again. " I feel save when I'm with you and Blink." I whispered after a few minutes

" I'm glad to here that. I like you, and I want to keep you save." Blink stumbled at the moment with a blood all over him.

"oh gord, Blink sit down , I'll go get something to clean you up." I raced into the kitchen and filled a bowl full of salty water and grabbed a clean cloth. When I got back Blink was slumped in a chair with his eyes closed.

"ok this is going to sting a bit."

"sure." he murmured. I soaked the cloth in the water and started to clean his face. To my relief he only had a small cut above his eye that had now stopped bleeding. The rest of the blood was from his nose which had slowed to a small trickle.

" there all done." I muttered

"thanks Amber." Blink stood up and started to walk upstairs followed closely behind by Dutchy and me. The bunk room was now filling up with boys now that they had finished their work. I sat with Blink and Dutchy for an hour or so then stood up.

"time I cooked your supper I phink." I said walking towards the door.

" can I help?" one of the mini newsie asked.

" yer sure." I replied walking down the stairs. I planned to cook steak and potatoes with carrots. "you like ta sound of steak?" I asked the small munchkin.

" sound yummy" he said enthusiastically. We reached the kitchen and I began to unpack the bags that Dutch and Blink had left on the table. By 5:30 the steaks were ready to come out of the oven and the potato and carrots were boiling nicely on the hob.

"ok Titch, go get 'others. 'food is ready." titch scampered off up 'stairs. A second later I could hear hurried foot steps on the stairs, so I stood in the door way and waited. " Stop." I said as the first boys reached me. "have you washed your hands?" I asked. They nodded eagerly. " let me see then." they stretched out their hands so that I could inspect them. I could see that their hands had not been washed. " go back and wash them again then. You cant have any food till their clean. That goes for all of you." half of them turned round and went back to wash their hands. I inspected the rest and let the ones with clean hands through. Gradually they all ate their food and went back upstairs to do what ever they were going to do till bed. Once most of them had gone I scrapped out the leftovers, which wasn't much and had my own supper. I was just finishing when Dutchy appeared in the doorway.

"hey, Amber , how's it going?" He asked

"ok, phanks." I replied as I stood up and took my plate over to the mound of dirty plates waiting to be washed up.

" You want some help with them?" Dutchy asked. I span round then smiled.

"ok, phanks. I'll be able to get some extra hours sleep." I said as I turned back to the sink. " Er, I'll wash if you dry them then put them away in 'cupboards.

" ok." he replied standing next to me with a towel in his hand. We were silent till we had finished although I felt him watching me most of the time. When we had finished it was 7 O'clock so I followed Dutchy up the stairs. On the landing I stopped.

"night then." I muttered . Before I could turn and walk away Dutchy pulled me into a hug. Before I could think I had pulled away and punched him in the side of the face. " Oh Dutch I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, you surprised me!" I exclaimed as I reached out to grab his arm but he pulled away rubbing his face. " I'm sorry." I muttered turning round and walking into my bedroom. I sat on the bed for awhile thinking about what happened before I curled up under the blankets and fell asleep.

**hope you enjoyed, please review**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early the next day, about two hours before dawn. I prepared the breakfast of porridge and wrote today's shopping list. After an hour it was time to wake the boys up.

"Time to get up." I called. No-one moved. "WAKE UP." I shouted. Still no-one moved. I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. Most of them sat up.

"Wats goin on?" some muttered

"Warsa matta." Others groaned. Gradually they got up and dragged themselves to the washroom. I went to find Dutchy, I found him just coming out of a toilet block, he had a nasty black eye and a cut under the side of his glasses where they had cut him.

"Dutchy." I called, he turned and his face clouded over.

"What do you want?" he growled, my heart tore in two.

"I'm sorry for last night, I didn't mean to hit you, you just caught me by surprise. I'm sooo sorry." I pled.

"I don't care, it don't make this go away does it?" he growled

"What do you want me to do; I can't go back in time." I exclaimed. His face softened" I am sorry, your 'last person I'd want to hurt." I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"See you round." He then walked away so I turned and started towards the door but out the corner of my eye I saw a lump in one of the beds, I recognized it as Blink's.

"Hey." I said gently shaking him. He turned his head to look at me, his eye patch was laying next to his pillow, a long, thin scar ran from the edge of his eyebrow to the side of his nose."Hey, its time to wake up." I said shaking him.

"Mmmmm." He groaned. "I think I'm gonna like being woken up by you." He muttered sleepily. I gently hit him on the arm. He sat up and stretched

"I need to ask you a favour." I murmured.

"Anydin for you." He yawned.

"Make sure Dutchy is at Tibby's at one thirty tell him not to order anything, and buy him some extra papes." I handed over 50 cents. "can you do that for me?

"sure, I'll try anyway." He smiled sleepily.

"phanks." I stood and walked out the door leaving everyone to get changed in peace. Ten minutes later they were down for breakfast. Once they were all gone I set to work cleaning the bunk room. How could they have messed it up already, I only cleaned it yesterday. By ten I had finished so I collected Boots who was constructing a man out of matchsticks he had found and set out to buy more food. Kloppman had given me a bag of money to buy everything with today and had repaid me the money I used yesterday. Its was just as busy as it was yesterday and I had to hold the back of Boot's shirt so he wouldn't get lost or the other way round as he seemed to be telling me where to go, I wasn't going to be able to know Manhattan off by heart in four days. Its was twelve by the time we had finished and got back to the lodging house. I unpacked the food and put it away.

"Boots I need to go to Tibby's now you ok here?"

"sure I can look after myself." He answered as he ran up the stairs.

"Kloppman!" I called. He came out of his little room behind his desk.

"wat is it Amber?" I placed a handful of money on the desk.

"you don't have to pay to stay here, its me that pays you." He chuckled

"its not for me, I want to pay for Dutchy's lodgings this month."

"and why would you want to waste your money on him?"

"you saw that black eye he's got right?"

"cant miss it." He smiled

"that was me." I confessed

"oh I see, fine, he's a very lucky man you know, not everyone pays the rent of the person they punch you know."

"yer, I want him to forgive me, it was an accident and last night he wouldn't phink he was lucky. I need to go now, see you later." I walked out the house and down the street to the restaurant. The sun had come out and the dark crowded streets were now showered in sunlight giving them a magical feel. Within ten minutes I was outside Tibby's. I went in and walked straight an empty table. I was early so I watched people walk past for half an hour. Right on time Blink and Dutchy walked in followed closely behind by some of the others.

"did she say why we had to be here at one thirty?" Skittery asked Blink

"no and she only said Dutchy had to be here." Blink replied as they sat down on the other side of the room. I called over the waiter.

"yes what can I do for you miss?" he asked

"could you send roast chicken with all the trimmings over to that table please and could I have a chicken sandwich and a tea please. You mind putting this note with the chicken?" I asked

"coming right up." The waiter turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry." Skittery moaned

"Wait a bit longer" Specs told him. "Amber told Blink not to let Dutchy order which means she's probably going to buy him some food."

"she'd have to be in the room for her to do that." Dutchy muttered as he looked round. I shrank into the shadows; he turned back to his friends. The waiter appeared again carrying my sandwich and cola.

"Phank you." I muttered. The waiter came back five minutes later with a plate full of chicken.

"Mmmmm that looks good." Skittery said dreamily as it came into view.

"yer." The rest agreed. They were all surprised when the waiter stopped at their table and placed the plate in front of Dutchy. "What's this all about?" he asked as he picked up the note.

"What does it say?" Blink asked. Dutchy sighed

"It says 'Dutchy I feel really bad about what I've done, please forgive me. Amber.'"

"So this is all because she punched you?" Blink asked

"She punched you; you said you walked into a bunk bed." Specs said.

"Yes, she asked me to forgive her this morning but I wouldn't." Dutchy said looking round again. I looked down into my sandwich trying to hide my face. Out the corner of my eye I saw someone approach and sit down next to me. "Thank you, I forgive you, I know I surprised you and you only acted on impulse. It just hurt a lot this morning don't tell anyone though, I was a bit grumpy."

"ok." I muttered

"You didn't have waste your money on me." I smiled shyly

"I was so desperate for you to forgive me, you and Blink are the only ones I like round here, I'd like to phink we were friends." I muttered.

"of course we're friends." He smiled. He held out his arms. "Friendly hug?" he asked nervously. I slid along the seat and wrapped my arms round his waist suddenly I felt completely safe. I couldn't remember the last time I felt safe. I was constantly on my guard with Dodger, in the orphanage and working for Fagin . When I worked in Southampton I was always waiting for someone to attack me. The feeling was too strange and different so I pulled away. "you ok?" he asked

"Sure." I murmured looking down at my hands. When I looked up at him there was a happy twinkle in his eye. "I should get back to the house." I muttered.

"Wait a minute, I want to give you this." He pulled out a handful of change. "I can't allow you to use all your money on me, you've bought my lunch, bought 100 extra papes what else have you done?" I looked into my hands again

"Errrrr." I muttered chowing my lip

"Amber?"

"I paid for your lodgings this month."

"You did WHAT."

"I'm sorry, I wanted you to forgive me and I thought if you didn't have to worry about paying rent then you'd be happier and would forgive me. " I stammered quickly. "I'm sorry I know men can be very protective over their money and stuff." I said unhappily.

"its ok, I forgive you but please don't do it again ok?"

"Sure." I grinned. "I really have to get back now." I said standing up. Dutchy stood up to.

"you want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"no I'll be ok phanks." I said as I walked out the door. The sun was still shining which boosted my spirits. As I entered Dune Street I saw a shadowy figure leaning against the side of the lodging house. Once I was closer he started towards me soon I realized it was Spot.

"I need to talk to you." He called.

"what if I don't want to." I muttered as I opened the door and walked inside, he followed me in.

"let me say what I have to say then I'll go I promise."

"Fine but be quick."

"I'm respected and feared in New York and my actions yesterday has spoiled that. You see us newsies have this code ,one of the rules is that we never hit a girl."

"what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to forgive me , that's the only way I will get my respect back."

"why should I?"

"if I've lost my respect then theres nothing stopping me from hitting you again." He growled. " I was drunk yesterday so I didn't know what I was doing."

"I guess I could forgive you but you have to understand I don't like being touched."

"I understand now, when we first met at the docks you lied to me , you said your name was Rebecca Smith. I don't like being lied to."

"I didn't technically lie that was 'name my mother gave me before she died, I just never use it."

"I see well I'm sorry about how I acted, I act scary but I'm not nasty."

"I forgive you." I smiled. We chatted for half an hour till the boys started to drift in.

"why is he here?" Dutchy asked as he stepped in.

"its fine hes just apologizing for yesterday." I went to stand in front of him to stop him doing anything stupid.

"apologizing?" his shoulders sagged as the anger disappeared.

"yes."

"so your fine? He hasn't hurt you?"

"he hasn't hurt me."

"good." He walked past me and went upstairs. " whats for dinner?" he called just before he disappeared.

"Beef stew." I called back

"YUM!" Came a voice from the door. I turned round and saw Blink leaning against the frame. He walked past and disappeared upstairs.

"you going to stay?" I asked Spot who was still lounging on the sofa where I had left him.

"why not, Brooklyn don't have a maid so we have to find dinner ourselves."

"but you don't have to pay for lodgings so you have money to eat out every night."

"I'll see you at dinner then Rebecca." He said as he stood up.

"Amber please."

"ok Rebecca." He chuckled

"AHH! Get upstairs before I kill you." I exclaimed. He raced away laughing. Sighing I made my way into the kitchen to start the food. Three hours later the hall was full of hungry boys waiting for their food. Like yesterday I stood in the doorway making sure everyone's hands were clean. Once everyone's hands were clean and they were happily eating I settled myself on the floor in a corner and started my own food.

"A lady like you shouldn't be sat on the floor." Dutchy muttered above me.

"I'm no lady and there are no chairs left."

"you're the lady of this house." He reminded me.

"I'm just a maid."

"not to us, you're our angel."

"that's nice of you to say so but you don't need to lie to me." He sat down next to me.

"who said I was lying?" he asked, all I could do was smile. He stood back up again.

"there is a poker match in the bunk room, its normally no girls allowed but since you live here the guys have made an exception. Will you come?"

"sure, I'll be up once I clear this up." I replied

"see you up there then." He smiled before he turned and walked out the room.

I had been in New York for two months when some of the boys came to me. I still didn't trust them most of them but I tolerated them, some I would go as far as saying I liked them.

"Amber could ya do us a favour?" Blink asked, he was one of the ones I was closest to.

"Depends what it is Blink." I replied suspiciously.

" well, we're goin' ta dis din' at da Ivin' hall and well it's kinda a dance." Dutchy explained.

"and we don't know how." Skittery finished

" dance?" I chuckled. " you don't know 'ow to dance?"

"no , so we want ya ta teach us." Dutchy said as he slung his arm round my shoulders. I decided to leave it, I've got tired of shoving arms of my shoulders every minute, but only Blink and Dutchy were allowed, everyone else still had their arm shoved off, but a arm on my shoulder was all they were allowed.

"I guess so. Meet me on 'roof in an hour. Spec's bring your guitar wiv you" today was a Sunday so the boys had a day off, they normally got into trouble or went out spending their money on things fifteen year olds and younger shouldn't waste their hard earned wages on. I left them to finish their breakfast and headed up to the roof. I cleared a space of the washing line and any rubbish that somehow found their way up here. Before long the boys appeared, there was Blink, Race, Skittery, Dutchy and Specs. "You all ready?" I asked.

"sure." they muttered nervously.

"lets get started then, stand in a line." they did as I asked and I stood in front of them and showed them the steps. " right now 1,2,3, Step back 1,2,3. Ok now you got that. Dutchy come here, take my hand and place that hand on my waist. 'rest of you pair up and practice."

"but" he protested as he still remembered the black eye I gave him.

"Don't worry Dutch. I wont hit you, I'd never hit you again." I muttered smiling. He reluctantly did as I asked. " now remember 'steps 1,2,3, 1,2,3, that's right."

"ya alrigh' wid doin' dis righ'?" Dutchy asked. " bein' so … ya know close."

" sure, you know what happens if you try anything I don't like." I replied

"I would never try any din ya don't like." he murmured

" that's good to know." I smiled

"I mean it, I want ta.. I mean ya real beautiful, but I won't do anydin widout ya say so."

"thats very good of you Dutch, your handsome too but I've only known you for two months. I knew dodger for years and I still misjudged him."

"I understand." he grumbled looking disappointed.

"but if or when I'm ready to date again, I'll come to you first, I promise." he started to smile again. " now I phink 'others are getting bored. We should change partners." Dutchy reluctantly pulled away. " Ok, change partners." I called to the others. Blink walked over to me from where he stood near Skittery and confidently wrapped his arm round my waist then he danced me round the floor like an expert. " wow your good," I commented.

"well I couldn't let on that I already know how to dance, I wouldn't have been able to dance with my best friend if people did know." He whispered smiling.

"you wanted to dance with Skitts that much." I joked

"who said I was talking 'bout Skitts." he laughed pulling me into a dip. I couldn't help but laugh.

"if you can dance so well, you can help teach them." I chuckled. "anyway whats this dance for?"

"Jack's Birthday, Medda throws him a party every year."

"ah I see."

"Amber, can I ask you something?"

"sure."

"wat do ya dink of Dutchy?" my heart leapt, I had been refusing to accept my feelings for Dutchy.

"he is a very nice guy." I muttered.

"you like him don't you?"

"he's a nice guy." I repeated.

"but you really like him?" I looked up at him and sighed

"I find him very attractive but I can't bring myself to trust him, it brakes my heart because I want to but I cant." He nodded slowly.

"this dance, we have to bring a date, if he asked would you go with him?" I thought for a while.

"yes." I said finally. Blink's face split into a grin.

"Change partners." Blink called. He walked over to Dutchy and started talking animatedly. Skittery appeared in front of me grinning. UHHHH I didn't want to do this anymore!

"that's enough for today be back here same time next week." I called before hurrying back downstairs

"Hey! Amber what about the dancing?" Skittery asked as he raced after me.

"We'll do some more next week." I said.

"But we can't the dance is on Saturday."

"You know the basics, you'll all be fine." I muttered as I exited the bunk room collecting dirty washing on the way.

"Amber what's the matter?" Dutchy called, I ignored him and headed for my bedroom. "Amber! Wait!" I turned and waited for him just inside the doorway. " what's up?" he asked as he stopped.

"I'm fine." I murmured.

"No ya not, I can tell when ya fine or not."

"Do you ever get 'feeling when your heart is saying something and your head is telling you to do the opposite thing?"

"Sure many times."

"Well that's what's wrong, I'm confused."  
"Anything I can help with?"

"I wish you could, my heart wants to trust you but my head is refusing, that's all." I turned and walked inside.

"Would you come to the party with me?"

"As what?" I asked suspiciously

"My date." He replied nervously.

"Sure, it should be fun, but the rules still apply." His face lit up which made my heart melt but as usual my head reminded me of what men can do. " i'll see you later." I sat in my room mending the boys clothes that had holes in. in the corner of the room was a massive pile of socks then spread out over the rest of the floor were piles which represented each boy of mended clothes. I heard footsteps outside.

"OI come in here a minute." I called. The footsteps stopped and the door opened slowly. One of the smaller boys poked his head round the door. "Mouse, could you ask the older boys to collect their piles please."

"Yes Miss." He scurried of towards the bunk room. Soon I heard the sound of a mass of feet scrapping on the floor.

"You called?" Jack said.

"The clothes on the floor are repaired, I would be grateful if you took what belongs to you." I smiled at them. They all surged into the room and for a few mad seconds my room was full to bursting then suddenly they were gone and only a few random garments were left on the floor. I went back to my sowing and after two hours it was time to start the cooking, I had decided that I would cook a roast dinner; although it would be small I wanted to keep a tradition that was close to my heart.

**hope you enjoyed , please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came quickly, it was my day off so I didn't have to worry about cleaning or shopping although normally I did the odd thing so I didn't have double to do on Sunday but this time I was planning to go clothes shopping. I wasn't like most girl who loved clothes shopping but today I felt an exciting feeling course through my body, it could have been the party that night or that I was actually having a day off I didn't know. That morning I had woken at an hour after dawn, after having a lovely breakfast I collected my savings and set off towards the shops to buy myself some new clothes but especially something for tonight. The first shop I passed was too expensive for me, all the shops were too expensive so I when to the market and found a second hand stall that had lovely evening dresses which were in fairly good condition. I slowly looked through them, eventually I spotted a dress that looked exactly like one of Nancy's, it was plain red with sleeves down to the elbow, it was just what I needed.

"Sir, how much for the dress?" I asked

"Two dollars." The man grumbled.

"I'll take it please." I handed the money over " phank you." Turning I headed back toward the lodging house with the dress over my arm.

"Amber! Amber! Wait for me!" I turned and saw Jack's girl walking towards me, it took her ages to reach me , she could have ran!

"Sarah! How nice to see you again." I said politely.

"I wanted to talk to you, are you going to Jack's party tonight?"

"Yes, Dutchy is taking me; I've just bought my dress." I indicated the dress that hung over my arm.

"Your not wearing _that_ are you?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Its disgusting, it looks like something off a second hand stall." She said disgusted.

"maybe that is because it is, I cant afford things like you Sarah, anyway if I did buy something from a shop what would I do with it after? Being a maid is dirty work."

"I suppose you are right." She sighed. " I would have given you one of my old ones. At least let me do your hair." She said getting excited.

" I can do my own hair phank you Sarah." I continued on my way back to the house. When I got there it was midday so I started on the small kids dinner as they weren't going to the party.

At five I went upstairs to get ready, Dutchy had said he would meet me downstairs at six so it gave me an hour to have a wash and get dressed. Once I was washed I slipped into the dress and admired myself in the mirror on the back of the door. The red of the dress highlighted the red in my hair making it look like it was on fire. Picking up a brush I got rid of the tangles that had appeared that day. By the time I was done it was time to go so I smoothed out the dress and started downstairs. At the top I heard all the voices stop and all faces watched me walk down which made me feel self conscious. Dutchy walked forward to meet me at the bottom.

"you look amazing." I said hoarsely, I bit bad a sarcastic retort.

"Phank you Dutch, you don't look bad yourself." I smiled

"lets go." He said smiling back offering his arm. Taking it we went outside and made our way to the Iving Hall, it was a long walk but I found it nice, the crowds of the day had disappeared and the stars shone above and Dutchy was beside me, for once I didn't care where Dodger was, all I wanted was to have fun and be with Dutchy.

" this is nice." I muttered allowed.

"yes it is, especially cause you're here." He replied smiling down at me

"ha you don't mean that." I laughed giving him a little shove.

"I do, I mean every word." He said seriously. " ah here we are." We walked inside and found seat on Jack's table. Dutchy pulled out a seat for me then sat down next to me. We chatted with the other guys for awhile.

"I'll be right back." I said standing up. "I need to talk to Medda." Walking away from the table I went backstage and knocked on her dressing room door.

"come in." she called. " AH Amber, its nice to see you. Vat can I do for you."

"well I was thinking, Nancy always said I was good at singing, so if its ok for you, I was thinking of doing a song for Jack's birthday."

"of course its ok, I fact you're a life saver, one of my girls has got ill and I vas looking for someone to replace her."

"phank you so much." I smiled

"no problem my dear, it's a pleasure. I'll call you vhen its time for you to come on."

"I'll see you later then, and phank you again." I went back to the table to find Dutchy had brought me a drink.

"wat was that about?" Jack asked.

"your birthday present." I replied.

"oooo intriguing." He laughed. The room went suddenly silent, we all turned and saw Medda walking out onto the stage as the lights went down.

"Hello everyone!" she called. Causing everyone to yell or woop in reply. " now ve all know why we're here!" more wooping and yelling. "its Jack's Birthday! Sooooo I think we should start this party off by singing happy birthday to him." Everyone yelled their agreement while I heard jack muttered that he didn't want people singing at him. The music started and Medda started the singing. " happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Jack." Once the song had finished another song started and people started to move around some grabbing their partners and dragging them onto the dance floor but on jacks table no-one moved, we just chatted while listening to Medda's beautiful voice. It was obvious that most of them loved her. Before long one of Medda's girls appeared next to me.

"|Its time." She whispered.

"Ok, be right back." I said standing up and going back stage. Just as I reached the side of the stage Medda finished singing.

"now, I have a special surprise for you all." She announced. " some of you will know her as your maid. Singing for one night only it's Amber!" a cheer went up so I nervously walked onto the stage. What was I doing! I hadn't sang in front of anyone like this! " good luck." Medda said as she walked past me.

"er, hey. This is my present for Jack." I smiled. I looked toward the piano to tell him to start.

"Small pleasures, small pleasures,  
Who would deny us these? Gin toddies - large measures -  
No skimping if you please! " i started nervously  
"I rough it. I love it.  
Life is a game of chance.  
I'll never tire of it -  
Leading this merry dance.  
If you don't mind having to go without things,  
It's a fine life!"My nervousness disappeared and I began to enjoy it

"It's a Fine life!

And though it ain't all jolly old pleasure outings,

It's a fine life!

It's a Fine life!

When you've got someone to love,  
You forget your cares and strife.  
Let the prudes look down on us.  
Let the wide world frown on us.  
It's a fine, fine life!  
It's a fine, fine life  
Who cares if staight laces  
Sneer at us in the street  
Fine airs and fine graces,  
Don't have to sin to eat  
We wonder through London  
Who knows what we may find  
There's pockets left undone  
On many a behind  
If you don't mind takin' it like it turns out,  
It's a fine life!  
It's a fine life!  
And keep the candle burn until it's burned out  
It's a fine life!  
It's a fine life!  
Though you sometimes do come by  
The occasional black eye  
You can always cover one  
'Til he blacks the other one  
But you don't dare cry!  
No flounces, no feathers,  
No frills and furbelows.  
All winds and all weathers  
Ain't good for fancy clothes.  
These trappings, These tatters,  
These we can just afford.  
What future?  
What matters:  
We've got our bed and board.  
If you don't mind having to deal with Fagin,  
It's a fine life!  
It's a Fine life!  
And though diseased rats threaten to bring the plague in,  
It's a fine life!  
It's fine life!  
But the grass is green and dense  
On the right side of the fence.  
So we take good care of it  
That we get our share of it  
And we don't mean pence!  
If you don't mind having to like or lump it,  
It's a fine life!  
It's a Fine life!  
Though there's no tea-sippin' and eatin' crumpet,  
It's a fine life!  
It's a Fine life!  
Not for me, the happy home:  
Happy husband, happy wife.  
Though it sometimes touches me,  
For the likes of such as me,  
Mine's a fine.  
Fine life!" The song ended and I took a deep breath. To my surprise everyone was cheering. " er phanks." I muttered.

" didn't she do good!" Medda said from the side of me. "Well done hun." She gently pushed me towards the steps. When I reached the table everyone clapped quietly.

"you were great!" Dutchy said excitedly.

"I wasn't that good."

"Why don't we hear you sing round the house?" Blink asked.

"Cause your out at work, I don't really like having an audience."

"Then I am honoured that you sung for me." Jack called across the table.

"You going to ask her to dance or I'll do it." Spot said.

"You want to dance?" Dutchy asked nervously.

"Sure." I smiled taking his hand that he offered. He led me toward the middle of the dance floor. He was really tense as he wrapped his arms round me.

"Relax, Dutch. Just enjoy it."

"But I can't enjoy it if I know your not."

"How do you know I'm not?" I smiled up at him.

"Why would you enjoy being this close to me?"

"Just because I'm not ready to date again, don't mean I don't feel strongly for you." He looked down at me surprised. Standing on my toes I kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I shrugged.

"I guess I'm gradually getting over Dodger."

"I'm glad." He smiled back pulling me closer right up close against his body, I laid my head on his shoulder. "I could get used to this." He muttered into my head.

"So could I." I sighed. "it may take a while, but if you could be there with me I would love it."

"Of course I will, I'll stay with you what ever happens."

"Good."

"This mean your er my er ya know, my girl?"

"I would love nothing more, just don't throw my trust away."

"I would do nothing of the sort, I'm not Dodger." He promised kissing me on the forehead. "I love you." I smiled up at him.

"Let's go sit down, I need a rest." I said, he reluctantly let go and we went back to the table. As we sat down Dutchy pulled his chair closer and put his arm round my shoulder.

"Finally!" Blink exclaimed.

"what are you talking about?" I asked smiling

"you finally trust him."

" not quite but she had agreed to let me help her."

"Are you happy with that?" Spot asked

"yes." He said firmly.

"good." We talked for what seemed like hours until I was falling asleep on Dutchy's shoulder.

"I think I better take her back home." Dutchy muttered.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

"your tired, I'm taking you home."

"I'll come too." Blink said.

"same." Specs yawned. I stood up slowly as I followed the others out the hall. The walk didn't take as long as it did on the way, Dutchy supported me all the way as I was too tired to walk, it might have had something to do with the drink too.

"who's that?" Blink asked as we entered the street. I looked up and saw a shadowy figure sat on the doorstep.

"Dodger." I muttered surprised. I suddenly felt wide awake

"What! Specs look after her." Dutchy transferred me to Specs then marched towards Dodger with Blink close behind.

"What do you want?" Dutchy said angrily, I could just hear them.

"I believe my wife is your maid?"

"she's not your wife." Blink growled.

"really? She tell you that? Who are you anyway?"  
"her best friend."

"and you?"

"her boyfriend."

"really, well she's lied to you."

"why should we believe you?" Blink asked

"I just want to take her back, save you from broken hearts."

"come back tomorrow." Blink told him. "let us talk to her."

"No, go back to London, we don't want you here." Dutchy growled.

"what is the truth?" Specs asked next to me.

"what I have told you. He has no right to me."

"he's going now, your going to tell us what is going on." Specs marched me into the house and I sat on the sofa.

"So?"

"It all started when he was drunk one night, he was being really horrible to me, so the next morning when he was saying that he didn't need me and if I talked back to him he would throw me out I told him he couldn't as we had got married the night before. We hadn't but I told him we had." I explained as they looked down at me angrily.

"Sooo you both are telling the truth, sort of."

"Yes he thinks he is telling the truth."

"So what do you want us to do about him?"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow; I don't want to put you guys in danger."

"That's too late now." Specs muttered. I stood up.

"Look I am sorry he came here, I truly think he loves me but he doesn't know how to treat a girl properly." I ran upstairs and lay on my bed. I felt tears soaking the pillow beneath me. Why did he have to come find me? How did he afford the passage?

"Amber?" I looked up and saw Dutchy standing in the doorway, he walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed

"Come here." Sitting up he enveloped me in his arms. "don't worry, I'll protect you." I cried into his shoulder for what seemed like ages. Once I had stopped crying I leant against him just enjoying his company, soon I fell asleep.

**hope you enjoyed , please review**


End file.
